Just This Once
by TheWitchOfFailing
Summary: They've been together for months, but this relationship is hurting them both. They cheat, they insult each other and they act coldly. Is there still any love under the layers of hatred?


**Just this once.**

**Series\Fandom: **World series-Hetalia

**Pairing:** AusHun- Austria\Hungary (Roderich\Elizaveta)

**Rating:** M

**Genre:** Drama, Angst, Romance

**Description:** They've been together for months, but this relationship is hurting them both. They cheat, they insult each other and they act coldly. Is there still any love under the layers of hatred?

_The rating is only because there are mentions of sex, but no actual sexual content._

**As many people probably know, AusHun is my otp (favorite pairing), but I tend to make horrible and sad headcanons for these two, so why not write a short fanfic about it.**

**English isn't my first language, so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. I tried my best...**

**Enjoy~ :)**

* * *

Just one more drink, I promise.

No.

He was drunk again. What a surprise.  
She tilted her head away, feeling his warm, stinky breath on her neck. "I'm going home."  
He pouted like a small kid, protesting, "But we just got here...!"  
"You are already drunk," She said in a quiet voice, but before she managed to take even one step, she felt his strong grip around her waist, pulling her into a close intimate dance, the kind of dance she would never do in public. When she felt his hand snicking under her shirt and his cold fingers running at the bottom of her back, she pushed him away and hurried to put on her coat. "We're going home, Roderich."  
He finally agreed, and she watched him as he put on his heavy coat and followed her into the snowy night. The street seems a lot nicer to her than that small, smelly bar they kept going to.  
But the streets of Vienna are very cold.

She sank her face into the scurf around her neck and watched him as he tripped a bit. A small sigh left her lips. All the wrong decisions she made were running through her mind...  
Suddenly, his arm wrapped around her shoulder and he hummed into her ear, "Eliza, I love you."  
She sighed and pushed him away coldly, murmuring, "I know. Let's just get home, could we...?"  
He whined and started renting about the fact she doesn't give him attention, but she already stopped listening. She hated how he acted when he was drunk; it's was even more annoying than usual.

And they were home.

Finally.  
She took off her coat and scarf, then helped him with his. "Elizaveta...!"  
She ignored him. Nothing he would say in his drunken state wouldn't matter for her.  
"Elizaveta I'm-" "Tired, I know. You're tired. You should go to sleep," She cut his words with the blade of her tongue and turned to the bathroom.  
He followed her with a small sigh and leaned on the door-step, removing his tie and opening his shirt a bit. She looked at him through the mirror, removing her lipstick, and said calmly, "You have a kiss mark on your neck, better clean it up before you go to sleep."  
He had a small lipstick mark on the side of his neck, right under where his shirt's collar was.  
They both cheated. It wasn't anything new. After few months of fighting over it, they both realized it was something they just couldn't prevent.  
Cleaning the mark angrily, he grumbled, "Ja, ja, I'm sorry."  
"No need, just pay more attention next time," She murmured and stepped to leave the room, when he pulled her close and held her waist, raising her chin.  
"I'm sorry," He whispered and pressed his lips against hers.  
She felt that sour taste of alcohol that filled her mouth, and hated it. After few seconds, she pulled away and whipped her wet lips. "Go to sleep."  
"No," He answered, gripping her hand.  
"Let go..." She hissed and glared at him, holding the urge to smack him.  
"Elizaveta..." He sighed, but she stopped him again, "You've already had your sex for tonight, didn't you? Well, I think that was enough."  
"I didn't have sex with her," He stopped her, his eyes soft and blurry.  
"Why?" He voice sounded empathic and distant, for a reason.  
"It would only be offensive for her, since I would keep thinking of you," He whispered and she shook off his hand, raising her chin in pride and murmuring, "Good night."  
And he didn't fall asleep until he saw the sun coming up.

It was amazing how a completely strange woman been to such an intimate state with him this evening, and the woman he loved became stranger. If his head didn't hurt that much, he could find that amusing.

When he first woke up the next morning, she wasn't there. He wasn't surprised; if she didn't go to work, she probably left. Both options seemed rational. He took a pill to ease his headache and went to prepare himself coffee. As he sat down at the kitchen's table, the apartment's door unlocked.  
"Good morning, pretty boy," She said quietly as she stood behind him. Her voice sounded apathetic, just like the day before, but he could recognize the familiar smirk that was about to come.  
"You're still here," He said and took a small sip.  
"You said you're sorry."  
"So, you forgive me."  
"You've done worse."  
"Yet, you're here."  
A small silence fell on them both. Neither of them was good with words.  
He rose on his feet and turned to her. The cup of coffee stayed there for many hours until someone remembered to clean up the already-cold drink.

And so, only using soft touches and sweet whispers, accompanied by their little smiles, they agreed and swore to never touch or think of anyone else but each other.

And this time, they kept that promise.

* * *

**Feel free to leave a review or any corrections~**


End file.
